Ties that Bind
by SableUnstable
Summary: Who's the real king of wizard's chess? Sirius is bound to find out. One-shot, SiRemione, rated M for language and adult content. See inside for further warnings. For Siriusly Orion Wicked.


**Ties that Bind**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, no copyright infringement intended.

 **Warnings: Bondage, sexual content, explicit language.**

 **A/N –** For my wonderful friend, **Siriusly Orion Wicked.** This lovely lady gave me a prompt a while ago, but the muse only bombarded me with the ability to write in now. I hope I did your prompt justice, my darling! Sorry it took so long! :)

* * *

The country manor in France was the perfect place to host a summer evening soirée. The air was cool but not too cool, the sun gradually dipping over the horizon, the household's guests chatting in groups spread across the lawn. Soft music was playing in the background, a very slight breeze blowing through and fluttering the bottom of the light, floaty dresses many of the female guests were wearing, laughter often drowning out the fluting instrumentals. Hermione stood at the threshold of the party, a soft, pleased smile on her face.

The evening had gone better than she'd thought it would. It was the first party she'd hosted since her wedding reception, and since technically _she_ hadn't hosted that, she'd been a stressed-out mess all the previous week. Her husbands had learnt to stay out of her way after the first couple of irritated snaps, and now, as the party started to settle into the easily running smoothly stage, she felt maybe it was time to make up for that.

Her eyes swept across her friends and family, doing a check to see if any drinks needed to be refilled, before her satisfied gaze fell on the three wizards sitting at the little stone table just off the side of the house. Eyebrows jumping in surprise, she made her way over to them.

"Hello, boys," she said, coming to a stop behind Sirius's chair and resting her hands on his shoulders. Ron grunted at her in reply, his eyes on the game in progress on the table. Other than reaching up to wrap a hand around one of hers on his shoulder, Sirius didn't really acknowledge her either, but Remus, who was standing behind Ron's chair opposite her and Sirius, looked up from watching the game and smiled at her.

"Hello, love," he said, eyes drifting over her before looking up to meet her gaze again with warm approval. "You look as wonderful now as you did earlier this evening. And might I add, a lot less frazzled?"

Hermione grimaced a little at the tentative tone. Yes, it was definitely time to make up for her behaviour. "It's going very well," she said, sighing a little and squeezing Sirius's hand. She smiled when he drew hers around to place a kiss to the back.

"We always said it would, kitten," he said, throwing a raised brow and a slightly smug smirk back over his shoulder. Hermione's brows rose themselves, and she'd just opened her mouth to reply when Ron interrupted.

"Buggering _fuck_!"

"Ronald, what have I told you about your language?" Hermione asked mildly, turning her attention to the game of wizard's chess her best friend had clearly just lost. His pieces were slowly beginning to stir on Sirius's side of the board while Sirius's pieces were celebrating their victory in a boisterous and surprisingly loud manner.

"And I believe that's three out of three. Want to make it best of five?"

"No, bugger it, I concede," Ron grumbled, throwing himself back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest, the very picture of a disgruntled child. "How the bloody hell did you get so good at this?"

Sirius's shrug was casual as he smirked at the younger wizard. "Remus and I had a lot of time to kill at Grimmauld," he said, sharing an amused glance with his husband. Hermione hid her own smile at the comment.

A lot of time to kill indeed.

"You're just going to have to practice more, aren't you?" Sirius continued, still smirking at a visibly pouting Ron. "Since there's now a new king of this game. I need a challenge."

Remus laughed. Both Sirius and Ron looked over at him at the sound, and then at Hermione when she squeezed Sirius's hand a second time and stepped out from behind him. Ron's expression was confused when she nudged his shoulder until he moved, vacating the chair so she could sit down.

Intrigue flashed across Sirius's face when she reached for Ron's revived pieces and set them up on her side of the board.

"A new king, hmm? Shall we test that theory?"

"Hermione, you're rubbish at wizard's chess!" Ron exclaimed with a frown. The frown deepened when she shot him with a steady look.

"Am I?" she murmured, turning back to Sirius. His grin started slow but spread rather quickly as he watched her calmly get acquainted with her pieces.

"All right then, kitten. Let's see what you've got."

The first game progressed rapidly. Remus rounded the table until he was crouched between them, watching their every move, and as the game came to an end, Sirius stared at his defeated pieces lying in a pile on Hermione's side of the board in disbelief.

"Hermione, you're _not_ rubbish at wizard's chess," Ron said, laughter bubbling under his words. Hermione turned to grin at him.

"Sirius wasn't the only one who got better at the game," Remus murmured, sharing a knowing smile with his wife and then chuckling quietly when he caught Sirius's narrow-eyed glare. "You were entirely too smug about it, Padfoot, and she was better than I was _before_ we applied two logical brains to the project. You don't have to be the best at everything, you know."

Sirius's eyes slitted. "Yeah I do," he muttered, scooping up his pieces. "Best of three?"

Winning the second game had the gloating expression back on Sirius's face, but it disappeared again when Hermione won the third. She grinned when he growled, "best of five," and kept her eyes on him throughout the fourth.

Her heart was beating hard by the time Sirius won that game. The look on her husband's face grew more intense with every move, and Remus's hand on her knee under the table wasn't helping matters. Sirius's eyes were dancing when he looked up after declaring checkmate, that smug smirk she'd fallen in love with once again tugging at his lips.

"Two apiece. I don't want to humiliate you when I win the next two, pet, so let's agree to a tie, shall we?"

Hermione's answering smirk was slow-moving. Sometimes the arrogant bastard just needed to be put in his place. She flicked a glance at Remus, whose hand moved up her thigh and tightened in response, and then leant forward as far as she could, beckoning Sirius to do the same. Sirius complied with a pitched brow and curiosity in his eyes.

"A tie? Sorry, darling, but the only tie I'm interested in is bondage. I'll agree to tie you up or be tied up myself, either way is fine with me. Interested?"

The colour had invaded Sirius neck and flooded his face had a burst of laughter exploding from Remus, and had Hermione grinning and sitting back, her expression pure cat-got-the-cream. Sirius gaped at her for a long moment before his mouth snapped abruptly shut. Then, with a look that had Hermione's breath backing up in her lungs, he got to his feet.

"I'm more than here for that," he said in a rough voice, holding out his hand to her, intentions blatant. A quick look at Remus, who was now shadowing Sirius so closely they could've been one person, showed that he, too, more than understood what Sirius was implying. She licked her lips and rose from her chair.

"N-now?"

Sirius's mouth twisted into a sharp smile. "Now. No time like the present, kitten. This lot should be used to us randomly vanishing by now, and you know Molly's chomping at the bit to become overseer anyway. You want this?"

Hermione sucked in a breath. Damn her own game for backfiring on her. "I want this," she said, voice cracking, and took Sirius's hand. Remus reached for her other one and the trio turned and hurried towards the house.

"Oi, what about your guests?" Ron called after them, sounding both amused and resigned.

"You take care of it!" Sirius shot back as they scampered through the front door. "We're gonna be a trifle busy!"

Remus's laughter was the last thing any of their friends heard from their hosts for the rest of the evening.

~0~

"This was… this was… _fuck,_ Hermione! This was the best idea- oh-h, oh, fuck, sweet _Merlin_ you're good at that!"

"Practice… makes… _perfect_ ," Remus groaned as he slid into their witch from behind, making Hermione moan around Sirius's cock. His legs spasmed at the resulting vibrations, his neck arching back and his limbs instinctively tugging at the silk ties that bound him to all four bedposts. Hermione pressed her hands down against his thighs and once again sank her mouth down on his erection, what little tension the ties held allowing Sirius some leverage, so that he could thrust up somewhat in time with Remus's slowly building thrusts inside Hermione.

The witch sandwiched between them moaned again and tried her best not to lose her concentration. She wanted to torture Sirius as much as possible before the two men inevitably reduced her to a quivering, well-satisfied mess. A swirl of her tongue had Sirius crying out, the sound of the ties straining, the slapping of skin on skin, and Remus's deep grunting echoing through the bedroom.

Hermione pulled off Sirius for just a moment to catch her breath and smirked a little.

Their first party had gone pretty damn well, hadn't it?


End file.
